


Cuddles After Midnight

by HowAboutICallYou



Series: Lance McClain's Birthday Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue has Lance's back, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, Pidge is a good friend, Platonic Cuddling, lancebdayweek, the lions love Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutICallYou/pseuds/HowAboutICallYou
Summary: Lance can't sleep, Blue calls for help, Pidge is a good friend.





	Cuddles After Midnight

Day 2: Friends:

It was just like any other night, well if you can call it night. There was no real way to tell if it was night or day when you're in space so a lot of the time the Paladins would sleep when they were tired and wake when their bodies naturally woke up if there was no emergencies. 

Lance was no exception except that he can't sleep most "nights". While during his sleepless "nights" he would train in the training room with one of the robots or sit in the cockpit of Blue and talk to her about home, other nights he would sit on the edge of the long stretch of catwalk that connected two corridors of the castle looking up at the stars. The walls surrounding the catwalk were made of glass and let the Blue Paladin look out into the seemingly never ending blackness of space. 

One particular night Lance couldn't seem to keep still for more than a few minutes so he trained. And he trained. And he trained some more for hours on end until his body screamed at him to stop. Still feeling uneasy he climbed into Blue's pilot seat and curled up with the blanket he kept in there for times like these.

"When I felt like this on earth, I would sneak out and listen to the ocean," he told the lion as curled in on himself more.

He felt the soothing touches of the lion in his mind, trying to soothe the ache in his heart. Lance smiled.

"Thanks girl, I can always count on you."

After a few minutes he heard a knock, Lance turned his head around the edge of the chair and looks toward the entrance of the cockpit and smiled.

"Hey Pigeon, what's up?"

Pidge smiled sleepily at Lance and walked forward.

"Green woke me up, she said Blue said that you were feeling homesick again."

Lance gave the younger Paladin a sad smile, "just a little."

She climbed into Lance's lap and covered herself with the blanket that Lance had been using.

"When I'm homesick I think about how happy my mom will be when I bring home my dad and Matt," she confessed.

Lance looked down at the smaller Paladin that somehow looked smaller than she actually was in the darkness of the cockpit. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"When I'm homesick, I think about how my mom is never going to let me out of her sight again. I'm the youngest, y'know"

"Really?" Pidge asked, as if she had no idea. 

Lance had always held himself so proudly and with such confidence you would think he was an only child or the oldest.

"Yeah, I have three older siblings. They're all grown up and have kids of their so I would babysit for them when needed."

Pidge smiled at the thought of Lance taking care of his nieces and nephews. How he would go along with any schemes they would come up with and would cover for them if they ever got caught. 

"I miss home," she said as she looked out of the cockpit window.

"We'll be home soon, and when we do I want all of you to come over to my house so you can meet my ma and pa" 

Pidge smiled up at Lance, " I would like that."

She leaned against Lance and fell asleep. And for the first time in "nights" Lance slept through the whole "night" with no need to wake up before it was needed. He was lucky to have friends who cared about him as much as the Paladins did.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos?  
> You can follow me on Tumblr :D  
> @howabouticallyou


End file.
